This invention relates to an electric motor which is equipped with a cable connector of the type referred to as a "quick-disconnect" cable connector. and more particularly, it relates to an electric motor which is safer to operate than a conventional electric motor of this type.
A "quick-disconnect" cable connector refers to a cable connector for connecting an electric motor to a circuit which can be easily connected to and disconnected from the motor without the use of special tools or taping. Such cable connectors are frequently in the form of an elbow which is installed on the end of a power cable and which can be connected to a stationary terminal of the motor by a screw-in plug.
Quick-disconnect cable connectors are characterized as being either "loadbreak" or "non-loadbreak" types, depending upon whether a connection between the connector and the motor terminal can be broken under load. However, loadbreak capability is provided only for the safety of the user, and with both types of connectors, connection and disconnection are intended to be performed with the main power supply circuit in an open circuit state. Therefore, each time a quick-disconnect cable connector is connected or disconnected, it is necessary for the operator to ascertain that the main power supply circuit for the motor is cut off. Due to the ease of making connections with this type of cable connector, through oversight or inexperience, it is quite possible for the operator to make or break a connection under load. Thus, there are safety problems with respect to conventional motors equipped with quick-disconnect cable connectors, and careful training and supervision of the operators of such motors are necessary in order to prevent accidents.